


Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Breath

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: Cherche had never dreamed of what she was about to do.





	Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> If I have to have this driftwood of a ship then you do to.

In her life of servitude to House Virion, Cherche had seen more than her fair share of interesting sights: the undead, a dragon god hellbent on destroying the world, and multiple worlds in the “outrealms” came to mind. Of those worlds she’d visited was the Kingdom of Askr, a nation focused on protecting other worlds.

Cherche was one of many apparent “heroes” summoned to give aid to Askr against the Emblian Empire. What surprised her the most, however, was seeing legendary heroes she’d read stories about as a young girl, specifically the namesake for her own wyvern: the Red Dragoon, Minerva. She was noble and refined, yet she still had a certain approachability. Cherche had been there when Askr’s tactician had summoned Minerva for the first time and had nearly fainted alongside him at the sight of the famed “Red Dragoon”.

Over time she’d been partnered alongside Minerva for missions (the amount of times she caused confusion for her wyvern was astounding) and she saw the sisterly side of Minerva she’d never read about in her books. The Red Dragoon may have been one of the leading powers in the Hero King Marth’s army, but Minerva was a woman who’d give aid to her allies whenever she could. Truly the perfect picture of a princess.

When the two talked, conversations revolved around their homelands, Minerva speaking at length of Macedon while Cherche talked of Rosanne and Ylisse. On occasion, Minerva mentioned her family, even if she seemed pained when talking about her brother, Michalis. Her little sister, Maria, was the opposite, and it gave Cherche a certain joy in seeing Minerva so bright when talking about her. Cherche hadn’t spoken to either at length aside from the occasional request from Kiran to collect them for a mission or training. 

Maria was much easier to speak to from what little Cherche had done. Her constant smiling and jovial attitude was contagious, often improving anyone’s mood. Michalis was...not. Save for his missions, the prince often kept away from the rest of the army and was as bitter as Maria was happy almost all the time. Cherche often wondered how they were all related despite acting so different from each other. Despite her gripes towards talking to him, Cherche still had to discuss an important matter with Michalis, one that she wished Maria was mature enough to do.

Cherche gave a sharp knock on Michalis’s door, but no response came. Another knock followed by even more silence before, “Kiran I swear on whatever god you believe in you will face my wrath if you do not leave me to my own privacy.”

‘Great,’ Cherche thought. ‘His crabby mood  _ always _ sticks with him.’ Cherche steeled herself, remembering the reason she came for as she spoke. “Michalis it’s me, Cherche. If you don’t mind, I need to discuss something of the utmost importance with you.”

Silence followed for some time, leaving Cherche the option of just camping outside. Suddenly the door opened as Michalis walked out with a harsh scowl on his face. If they weren’t allies he looked ready to murder Cherche. “If this is important enough to wake me during a rare moments rest, then talk. I’d like to have  _ some _ peace.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be just a moment. May I come in?”

Michalis begrudgingly motioned Cherche to enter his room, following close behind before closing the door. “Now, to what do I owe this bothersome visit?” His scowl grew darker as he spoke. “Kiran was generous enough to call a day off for the army and I’d like to make use of it.”

“As I said, I’ll be a moment,” ‘Hopefully.’ Cherche knew Michalis was kind toward his sisters, but stories of his prickliness to others hovered in her mind. “You are the oldest of your siblings, correct?”

Michalis stiffened a moment before he gave a small nod. “Though we may have opposed each other during our time in our world the title of the eldest sibling fell to me, as did the crown.”

‘I wouldn’t exactly say it fell to you,’ Cherche thought as she remembered the passages on Michalis from her books. “Well then it seems I was right to come to you after all!”

“You have yet to explain why you’ve decided to bother me...what was it? Cherche? If you wished for a lesson on ancestry you should’ve gone to my sisters.”

“Actually that’s what I wanted to discuss-your sisters I mean.” Cherche took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself, the hours of rehearsal spent with her wyvern flashed through her mind. “Before  your arrival in Askr, I had the pleasure of being partnered with Princess Minerva in battle. Over time I grew to enjoy our talks as the healers patched our and our wyverns’ wounds and until you recently arrived, I had planned something special. I’m not familiar with how something like this works in Macedon, but in Rosanne and Ylisse-”

“Get to the point.”

Cherche stopped a moment after Michalis’s order. Truth be told, she hadn’t planned this much outside her speech. She was still mildly surprised Michalis even let her in. “Right. Apologies your highness. For you, I’ll be blunt: I wish to take your sister’s hand in marriage.”

Suddenly, it was as if all the sound in the room was sucked out the door. Cherche had expected immediate rage or denial from Michalis, but silence? She’d take his usual quick, cold responses any day over this awkwardness. The deafening quiet lasted some time before Michalis  spoke. “I’m not the final say in this matter, I think we both know this. It was obvious to the entire army that you’d fallen for Minerva after that rather horrid gauntlet.” His face was stern, not in anger, but in a ‘tough love’ way. “I’ve heard how you are, Cherche: kind to wyverns and people alike and an immense force within your own army. My own actions are irreparable, so I can only hope that the life you make with her is one leading to a safe conclusion.” His face shifted to his old scowl now. “But do not think of yourself as Macedonian royalty simply from this marriage; time will tell if you deserve such an honorable-hrk!”

Cherche suddenly pulled Michalis into a tight hug, a bright smile rivaling the sun on her face. “I don’t care how prickly people say you are, this moment alone put you in my good books!”

“Perhaps you could put me out of this grasp!” Michalis said, voice strained from Cherche’s strength.

Cherche quickly released him. “Oh, sorry! I sometimes forget my own strength. But…” She paused a moment as she considered her next statement. “Would you be opposed to being called ‘brother’ by me?”

Michalis sighed in response. “One step at a time. Now go, I still have my own plans for the day, and I’m sure you now have much more as well.”

WIth a bright smile on her face, Cherche quickly left the room before popping her head back in. “Oh, Michalis? I wouldn’t worry about any harm coming to your sister from me of all people. I know my history, after all, and you’re prevalent in that.” Michalis was left in confusion from her statement as she left before the implication hit him, planting a small seed of respect in his heart as well as an equally fearful one.

With Michalis giving his blessing, Cherche began her search for the next person on her list: the youngest princess of Macedon, Maria. A petite girl, Maria got along well with just about everyone in the army, her cheerful nature often spread like wildfire. The hardest part of talking to her, however, was finding her. One of a few flaws in the army was lack of organization due in part by the Askr summoner/tactician. Work schedules were all but nonexistent and squads for missions were created at the last second. Honestly, it was a flip of a coin to guess where anyone would be stationed. Luckily for Cherche, she found Maria just outside the medical tents, amiably talking to her older sister about making friends with a fellow younger princess.

“So this Lissa girl,” Minerva spoke. “She’s a bright soul, is she?”

“The best! She was so much fun to talk to, and she even taught me a few tips for healing!”

Cherche smiled as she walked closer to the pair. The bond between the two seemed unbreakable for all of time. “I see Maria was finally paired with Lissa! Word of advice, Minerva: don’t let her teach Maria about frogs.”

“Frogs?” Minerva asked. “I see no harm in Maria learning about them.”

“But you also don’t know what Lissa will teach. I speak from experience when I say that she knows countless places to hide those things.”

“Cherche!” Maria cheered. “What’re you doing here? Kiran said it was just me and Lissa at the healing tent today.”

“Well, I came to see you, but it’s perfect since Minerva is here already.”

“That reminds me, I wish to discuss something with you, Cherche.” She smiled and looked down to Maria. “A certain someone finally pushed me to do something and I need you to help me fulfill it.”

“Oh? Well what do you need?”

Minerva lightly nudged her sister. “Maria, if you would go grab that thing from earlier.” The smaller princess ran back inside the medical tent, quickly returning with a tiny box in hand. Her older sister took the box, took a deep breath, and spoke determinedly, like she was delivering a war speech. “Through the time we’ve spent together in battle and our little talks, I’ve grown rather fond of having someone to call an equal through the chaos of battle and the calm of the rebuilding. You, Cherche, are a woman I’d never thought I’d be able to meet, let alone talk to. Your kindness knows no bounds and your abilities in battle are always a joy to witness. I-I-” Minerva hesitated, the words refusing to come out until her smiling sister nudged her. The older princess let out a sigh and took a deep breath before kneeling down, revealing a ring from the box. “I ask this not as the Red Dragoon, nor as a princess of Macedon, but as Minerva: Will you, Cherche, be my loving wife?”

Not much could surprise Cherche these days; seeing a demonic dragon god and multi-realm travel did that, she guessed, but this? All the plans she’d thought up to finally propose were dashed away the second Minerva kneeled down. Her face felt flushed and was as pink as her hair while she just stood there in silence, mouth agape. Minerva,  _ the _ legendary Minerva, was proposing to  _ her _ ? What felt like an eternity had passed before Cherche found her voice and regained her normal confidence. “This is certainly something I’d never dreamed of happening! I had always assumed I’d be the one to ask you, Minerva.”

“I take it you accept my request?”

Cherche said nothing in response, instead letting a kiss speak for her. “I’d be a madwoman to deny a proposal as wonderful as yours!”

Minerva gave an embarrassed smile and looked to her younger sister who’d since returned to her station within the medical tent. “Truth be told, Maria gave me that final push to ask. It’s not the first time she’s been the catalyst for an amazing event, and I predict it won’t be the last, what with her beliefs.” Minerva stopped and took Cherche’s hand in her own. “I think she’ll enjoy having another sister in our family.”

Cherche gave a small laugh. “And I’ll enjoy seeing what having siblings is like! Now, let’s go; I believe an announcement is in order.”

“Lead on, my pink dragoon,” Minerva said, smiling. “We’ve much ahead of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy with how this turned out. Criticism is always welcome, and thanks for reading!


End file.
